


Personal Services

by Reefgirl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/pseuds/Reefgirl
Summary: Jenson is a high class prostitute and Sergio is his maid





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about five years ago so some of the driver line ups are out of date, WAY out of date
> 
> This is a play on the Film Personal Services and I want to portray Jenson and Sergio like Shirley and Dolly from the film.
> 
> I also borrowed a few lines and situations from the film.

Sergio was humming along to the radio as he changed the sheets in the main bedroom, refilled the bedside draw with condoms and lube and opened the window to let the smell of sweat and sex out, this room wouldn’t be needed again today. The last client of the day would be here in half an hour and then it would be time to go home. Life as a prostitutes maid hadn’t been exactly what he’d imagined for himself when he left school, but while travelling in England he’d found himself very short of cash and needed a job to get a ticket to his next destination, Jenson was between maid’s and needed help quickly, that had been two years ago. The money was good, he had a nice apartment, good friends and Jenson was fun to be around, they were friends rather than employee and boss, sometimes they went out for a beer and laughed about the stranger requests of Jenson’s clients, sometimes they had a quick bite to eat at the local cafe and put the world to rights. Sergio flicked the duster over the furniture and opened a new air freshener; he glanced at his watch, time to give Jenson his fifteen-minute warning. He knocked on another door,  
“Señor Domenicalli will be here in fifteen minutes for the School Master Jenson” he called out. Colourful cursing was heard and the door was thrown open and Jenson, dressed head to toe in leather, stormed out,  
“I thought Mr Domenicalli was the Dungeon Master,” Jenson said,  
“Senor Domenicalli is always the School Master,” Sergio reminded him. Jenson sighed  
“There’s forty five minutes of my life I’m never going to get back” he said as he pulled the leather hood off “quick, help me out of this stuff and find my cane for Old Winky Poos and Bot Bots”. Sergio pushed Jenson back in his dressing room and helped him pull his boots and trousers off before opening the wardrobe to find the School Master’s outfit. They made the transformation with five minutes to spare,  
“How do I look?” Jenson asked,  
“Like Señor Gonzales, my Principal back in Mexico” Sergio replied with a grin  
“Don’t be cheeky or I may have to give you detention,” Jenson said a grin. Both of them turned their heads and there was a knock on the door, Jenson sighed again  
“Let him in” he said. 

An hour later he let the Italian businessman out, Mr Domenicalli handed Sergio a handful of notes,  
“One day I would like you to work for me” he said  
“Thank you Signor Domenicalli, but I’m happy here,” Sergio said  
“Well if you ever change your mind, call me,” he said  
“I will Signor and thank you” Sergio said and closed the door; he stuffed the tip in his pocket, sat down at the laptop and started on the accounts. Jenson came wandering into the kitchen and switched the kettle on, got two mugs out of the cupboard and made them both some tea.  
“We did well today,” Sergio said as he sipped his tea,  
“Good to hear” Jenson sat down “so what are you up to tonight?” He asked,  
“I’m going to watch the football with Nico at the Red Bull sports bar” Sergio replied, Jenson frowned  
“Nico...Nico...oh, Paul-From-Downstairs maid, I didn’t know you were friends” he remarked  
“We meet at the shop and in the foyer, we talk,” he said  
“Gossip more like” Jenson said with a laugh,  
“Ok we gossip, we swap tips and stories and we go out for a beer sometimes” Sergio replied.  
“Oh yeah” Jenson replied with a knowing smile, Sergio sighed,  
“It’s nothing like that we’re just friends, anyway I think he has someone” he replied.  
“Oh” Jenson said,  
“I don’t know who it is, he’s never told me and I haven’t asked, but I think it may be Heikki’s maid Vitaly, I know Heikki and Paul work together sometimes. Nico says that Paul & Heikki cater for voyeurs and threesomes,” Sergio said as he plucked a biscuit from the tin and began to nibble.  
“That’s one thing I’ve never been asked for yet, a threesome” Jenson remarked as he dunked his biscuit in his tea,  
“Would you do it?” Sergio asked,  
“If the money was right, and the third party,” Jenson replied. Sergio chuckled,  
“And the third party, Lewis?” he said. Jenson considered this,  
“Not Lewis, I know we’ve worked together in the past, but he’s moved on, I don’t know, there’s Sebastian I suppose, he’ll do anything to be on top, I can’t see him saying no” Jenson replied,  
“Timo? Kimi?” Sergio asked,  
“No I don’t think so, Kimi strikes me as pretty cold, must be like fucking ice cream,” Jenson said as he reached for another biscuit.  
“Romain told me Kimi deals in BDSM, I guess that cold exterior is a must” Sergio replied,  
“That figures, where do you get all this gossip from, I thought I was gossip king,” Jenson said,  
“I know a lot of maids and maid’s gossip,” Sergio said, Jenson sighed,  
“I hope you don’t talk too much, Rubens couldn’t keep a secret to save his life,” he said. Sergio laughed,  
“No, we have a code of conduct; all gossip only gets passed on to our employers, who probably gossip about their clients and maids anyway, so all gossip goes round in a circle”. He closed down the laptop and stretched “what are you doing tonight?” he asked,  
“Feet up in front of the TV with a few beers and a take away, catch up on the soaps and talent-less shows” Jenson replied. Sergio cleared away the cups, put them in the dishwasher and grabbed his jacket,  
“Enjoy, do you want me to bring anything in from the shop in the morning?” he asked.  
“Just milk, bread and tissues, have fun tonight” Jenson replied.

Sergio took the sheets out of the tumble dryer and started to fold them, his phone beeped as there was a hammering on the door, he checked the message as he opened the door, Nico was outside looking flustered and out of breath  
“Police” he gasped, “Inspector Michibata has just pulled up”  
“Gracias” he said as Nico ran back downstairs, he had about five minutes before they arrived. He peeped around the door; Jenson had just finished with Mr Whitmarsh,  
“Jenson, Policía” he hissed,  
“Ok, Plan B” Jenson said. Sergio went around locking up all signs of the trade, put the kettle on and made tea for three, giving the impression that Mr Whitmarsh had just dropped round to see them. There was a knock on the door, Sergio plastered a smile on his face and went to open the door, Detective Inspector Jessica Michibata and DS Ann Neal stood outside  
“Ah Señor Perez is your ‘Master’ in?” asked Jessica,  
“Always for you Señorita” Sergio replied with a smile as he let the two women in,  
“Hola Sergio” Ann said with a smile,  
“Hola Señorita Ann, are you well?”  
“Fine thanks, you?” she replied  
“I’m well thank you,” he said,  
“Sergeant, this isn’t a coffee morning,” Jessica snapped. Ann and Sergio rolled their eyes as they all went in the kitchen,  
“Jessy, Ann hi, what a pleasure, want a cup” Jenson said as he raised his cup to the two women.  
“No thank you” Jessica replied,  
“Oh this is Martin, he’s an old mate of mine, Martin, this is Jessy and Ann, female filth, sorry I mean two of the Met’s Finest, just checking we’re all secure I suspect, am I right ladies?” Jenson said. Jessica and Ann looked at one another,  
“Something like that” Ann replied quickly. Martin put his cup down,  
“I must be off Jenson, thanks for the tea, I’ll see you later,” Martin replied as he got up; Sergio followed him and let him out.  
“Seen enough?” Jenson asked the two women,  
“I will get you,” Jessica said,  
“Gotta catch me first love” Jenson replied,  
“Oh I will, I’ll make sure of it” she growled,  
“Gonna watch me? Kinky” Jenson laughed. Jessica scowled,  
“We’ve wasted enough time here, let’s go,” she said to Ann. Sergio led them to the door; Ann patted him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear.  
“You and Ann seem cosy, anything you want to tell me” Jenson remarked cautiously, he often wondered how Sergio knew when the police would visit, it had been troubling him for a while, he had to know if Sergio was as loyal as he made out. Sergio sighed,  
“She said she was sorry for not letting me know they were coming sooner,” Jenson’s eyes widened. ”You know Señor Horner, the foot fetish, likes to wiggle his foot a lot” Jenson nodded “he’s the boss of the Red Bull Sports Bar” Jenson nodded again “well her Mark works for him, so for extra discretion where he’s concerned she tries to let me know when Señorita Jessica is after you. I’m not paying her anything, it’s not bribery or corrupting the police, she wants to keep her man out of trouble, if Senor Horner goes down her Mark goes too, from what I understand and I want to keep you out of trouble too. I’m sorry if I did wrong but it’s either this or you sleep with Señorita Jessica” Sergio replied. Jenson shuddered at the prospect,  
“You didn’t do wrong Sergio, Ann’s a nice lady, for a copper and it certainly beats giving freebies to that cold bitch Michibata” he replied. Sergio smiled,  
“I think that’s why she hates you more than Paul and the others, you turned her down” he replied, Jenson thought for a minute,

“Do you know if she’s getting freebies from some of the others?” Sergio thought “come on, you must have heard something on the grapevine” he said,  
“Romain said Kimi threatened to smack her ass once when she called, she said ‘Go on then’ so Kimi did, apparently she goes to see Kimi without Señorita Ann and stays for a lot longer than she does anywhere else” he replied. Jenson grinned,  
“That’s worth knowing,” he said, Sergio smiled,  
“Will you use it against her?” He asked,  
“If I have to, so who do we have next?” Jenson said, Sergio consulted the diary,  
“Señor Sauber, in an half an hour” he said. Jenson swallowed the last of his tea down,  
“Right, run the bath, find the razor and shaving foam and get your pinny and duster out, you know what Mr Sauber’s like about cleanliness.

“So when he opened the freezer to get the ice cream out and saw all the condoms I use to make the ice dildos pegged to the baskets he said ’I had no idea you made them yourself, I thought you got them off the internet’ he’s so clueless sometimes” Romain said as the group around the table laughed. It was Saturday and the weekly Maids Coffee Morning at the local coffee shop was in full swing, they were all there sharing gossip and stories about the week,  
“Come on Sergio, what have you and Jenson been up to” Sebastian’s maid Dan asked,  
“We had a visit from Inspector Michibata again” he said, a collective groan went round the table,  
“Tell us something we don’t know.” Said Nico Rosberg  
“We all got a visit from her on Thursday,” remarked Vitaly, Paul’s maid Nico poked Sergio in the ribs  
“What I want to know is how you know she’s coming, you normally come and tell us but I got the jump on you this time,” he said. All eyes were expectantly on Sergio,  
“I have an understanding with Sergeant Ann” he admitted, a gasp went round the table  
“You’re bribing her?” Charles squealed,  
“Never, Ann’s so clean she squeaks” Oliver said,  
“Unlike her boss” Romain remarked with a knowing look.  
“I’m not bribing Señorita Ann, don’t say anything” the others nodded “her husband works for one of Jenson’s clients, he’s very well known and so I make sure everything is discreet and she warns me” he said.  
“Nice that someone has an early warning system,” Dan said with a pout,  
“Ok, when I next get a message from her, I will let you all know she’s on the warpath” Sergio promised.  
“So what else have to got to share?” said Narain,  
“The Cleanliness Fetish was back this week” the others leaned forward as Sergio lowered his voice “he hasn’t been around for a while but we got a call saying he wanted a session. I have to give Jenson a bath and shave, everywhere, in front of him, he won’t let Jenson do it himself and then while they have sex I have to clean the room, actually clean while they do it, strange. Jenson has to wear three condoms when they fuck and wear latex gloves when giving him a wank,” Sergio explained. Nico Rosberg sighed,  
“I’ve been in this job for a long time and that’s the kinkiest shit I’ve ever come across,” he said, the group laughed,  
“So, Nico what’s Michael been up to?” Sergio asked.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!!!” Jenson screamed when Sergio informed him that Felipe was going to be arriving in thirty minutes “I knew there was something I forgot to do, I was supposed to ask Sebastian if he’d come over and help me” Sergio looked puzzled; Jenson sighed. “The Brazilian Playboy is gingerly pushing the closet door open” Sergio looked even more puzzled “he’s experiencing gay feelings for the first time, he fancies a guy he works with and the guy fancies him, he’s not sure what to do next, so I’m...I don’t know...giving him Gay Lessons I guess. I managed to get him to wank me last time, for this lesson I guessed he needed his hand holding, figuratively speaking, for cock sucking so I thought I’d get someone in for...demonstration purposes, you know, show him how to suck cock and guide him through it” Jenson explained.  
“Do you want me to see if Paul can do it?” Sergio suggested,  
“Good idea” Jenson replied, Sergio ran out of the door, returning a couple of minutes later,  
“Nico says Paul’s away for a few days” he said,  
“Shit” Jenson exclaimed  
“What about Timo, he’s got plenty of time on his hands these days?” Sergio said, Jenson shook his head,  
“Needs to be someone younger than me, don’t ask why” he replied. Jenson grabbed his address book and Sergio scrolled through his phone, seeing if any of the other maids could suggest anyone, they both came up empty.  
“I’ll do it if you want” said Sergio, Jenson smiled in gratitude,  
“Are you sure” he said, Sergio nodded  
“Yes, it’s not like it’s the first time and it’s not like I’m a virgin either” he replied.  
“I know, but you’ve never had to...er...perform before” said Jenson,  
“It’s only cock sucking, right?” Sergio asked,  
“Yeah, only cock sucking, right, get in the shower and shave your pubes, don’t...” Jenson started, Sergio grinned,  
“I know, don’t ask why” he replied as he started for the bathroom,  
“Good lad and thank you” he kissed Sergio on the cheek “I’ll make sure you get a nice bonus for this” he murmured.  
“Is no need” Sergio replied,  
“Yes there is, now get going” Jenson remarked. When Sergio was showered and shaved, he went into Jenson’s dressing room for instructions,  
“Right, get dressed in your normal clothes and let him in, show him in to the Mirror Room, come back in here, strip off and put this mask on, it’s something he insisted on, he prefers it if we’re all anonymous, then join us, you can still back out if you want” Jenson said,  
“No, its ok, I’m alright with doing this, honest” Sergio replied,  
“Thank you again, now get dressed, we’ve only got five minutes left” Jenson said.  
Sergio let Felipe in, led him to the Mirror room, and let him know that Jenson would be along in five minutes, he went into Jenson’s dressing room and removed his clothes.  
“I told him you’d be in in five minutes” he said to Jenson,  
“Are you sure about this” he replied,  
“Yes I’m sure, I’m fine, honest” he said. Jenson stoked his cheek,  
“I know you will be, but, I need you to be hard when you come in, can you manage that or do you want my help” Jenson said as he wrapped his hand around Sergio’s cock and gave it a couple of tugs. Sergio chuckled,  
“I think I can manage” he said, Jenson pouted  
“Spoilsport” he replied, Sergio tutted,  
“Go, don’t keep the Playboy waiting” he said. He licked his palm and began to stroke his cock, feeling it harden as he remembered the feel of Jenson’s hand around it. He looked at himself in the mirror, his body was nicely toned now, he had free use of the gym in the apartment complex and had been using it for a year or so, he tied the silk mask around his eyes, it set things off nicely. He took a deep breath, he’d never let on to Jenson but he was quite looking forward to this, he left the dressing room and quietly let himself into the Mirror Room. The Brazilian client was wanking Jenson, his head drooping back and his mouth parted as his orgasm built up, Sergio watched as Jenson came over Felipe’s hand and Felipe quickly wiping the come from his fingers, the Brazilian was incredibly nervous about this. Jenson smiled as Sergio moved into view,  
“Perfect timing, Felipe this is Sergio, he’s going to help me demonstrate the art of sucking cock, remember, we spoke about this last week”, Felipe nodded and smiled shyly at Sergio, “ok, I want you to sit in the chair and watch us, for a view from every angle just look in the mirrors” he said. Both Sergio and Felipe looked around the room at the strategically placed mirrors, even though he was in this room every day, Sergio saw just how graphically everything was displayed. Jenson knelt in front of him and began to lick the head of his cock, Sergio groaned, it had been far too long since his cock had been sucked. Jenson was slowly taking his cock into his mouth, it was all Sergio could do not to pump his cock into Jenson’s mouth, but he knew patience was the name of the game, Jenson needed to show his client all the tricks of a sucking a cock and coming after a couple of minutes wasn’t going to help anyone. He gripped the base of his cock in a desperate attempt to stave off his orgasm, Jenson looked up and winked at him, letting him know he was doing everything right so far. Thirty minutes later and Sergio thought he was going to lose his mind, it was the longest blowjob he’d ever had and he desperately wanted to come, he gasped when Jenson gently loosened his fingers from around the base of his cock,  
“Come, I know you need to” he whispered as he stroked the patch of skin between his balls and his ass. Sergio let out a loud moan as he finally came in Jenson’s mouth, Jenson with his eyes wide wiped the come from his face and licked it from his fingers,  
“Very nice Sergio, very nice indeed”. Sergio sank to his knees and breathed deeply “are you ok?”Jenson asked, Sergio nodded,  
“Just out of practise, is all” he replied,  
“Do you need a couple of minutes”, Sergio nodded “good because I don’t think he wants to be disturbed at the moment” Jenson whispered. They both looked at Felipe, who had his eyes closed, head thrown back and was beating his meat,  
“I think we’re finally winning” Jenson murmured as Felipe came with a loud groan.  
“Ok, Felipe now it’s your turn” Jenson said  
“What?” the Brazilian replied,  
“It’s your turn to suck cock, that’s the whole point of today, you getting used to having a cock in your mouth” Felipe looked like he was about to bolt “don’t worry, Sergio will be will you every step of the way, won’t you” Jenson said, with an urgent look at Sergio.  
“Yes of course” he replied, he crawled across the floor towards Jenson, Felipe seemed to like a good show, more than the gay lessons and if they wanted to get paid they needed to keep the Playboy happy. He held out his hand to Felipe who took it and knelt beside him,  
“Just watch me for now and join in when you feel like it” Sergio said, Felipe smiled and sucked Sergio’s fingers. Sergio leaned forward and licked the bead of pre cum from the slit of Jenson’s cock, then he took the head in his mouth and sucked. Jenson moaned as he took his cock deeper, Sergio was enjoying himself so much that he jumped in fright when another face loomed in to view,  
“Can I join in? ”Felipe all but pleaded, Sergio smiled and kissed him, letting him taste Jenson. Sergio moved aside as Felipe gingerly licked Jenson’s cock, gaining a bit more confidence he wrapped his lips around the head as Sergio whispered encouragement. Sergio licked Jenson’s balls as Felipe sucked as much of Jenson’s cock as he could manage without choking. They set up a strange rhythm where they would both lick the shaft, starting at Jenson’s balls and entwining their tongues when they got to the head.  
“I’m going to cum” Jenson gasped, Felipe pulled away quickly as his seed flowed into Sergio’s mouth and down his face. Jenson wiped some cum off Sergio’s face and held it out to Felipe,  
“Come on, you have to taste it sometime” Jenson reprimanded. The Brazilian delicately licked the cum from Jenson’s finger as Sergio wiped cum from his face and sucked it from his own fingers, suddenly a hand reached out and turned his face, Felipe kissed Sergio with a hunger Jenson said later he never knew the Brazilian possessed, his tongue demanding more of a taste of Jenson,  
“Suck mine please” Felipe begged, he’d been stroking his cock as they kissed, Sergio bent down and wrapped his lips around the Brazilian’s cock, it didn’t take long for him to cum in Sergio’s mouth. Felipe pulled his head up and kissed him hard, licking his own cum out of Sergio’s mouth and into his own.

Sergio wrapped himself in a silk robe as he let Felipe out, he’d protested as the Brazilian handed him a two hundred pound tip, he tried to hand at least half of it back but Felipe wouldn’t hear of it, he said he’d earned every penny. Sergio went back into the dressing room and slipped off the robe, his cock was still hard and painful, he needed some relief. Even though he’d spent so much time around sex, he was still a little shy when it came to his own needs.  
“Do you need some help with that?” Jenson whispered in his ear, Sergio giggled,  
“I’m a big boy now, I think I can do it myself” he replied,  
“Let me do it for you, I owe you big time for this” Jenson said.  
“No Jenson you d...” Sergio started but Jenson put his fingers on his lips to silence him,  
“Sergio you run this house like clockwork, you see to all the accounts, make sure no-one get’s double booked, you stop me making a complete twat of myself when I make mistakes, you shave me so I don’t cut myself to ribbons. You prepare me, you make sure I have everything I need so let me do this for you, you deserve this from me” Jenson said. Sergio nodded and Jenson led him back to the Mirror Room, he stood him in front of the mirrors and stood behind him running his hands over his body, tweaking his nipples and stroking his cock.  
“Look at yourself, there is something so very sensual about watching yourself being fucked” Jenson kissed his neck “tell me your darkest secrets” Sergio groaned “tell me what you do to yourself when you need satisfaction?” Sergio caught his breath “tell me” Jenson demanded.  
“I...I have a new dildo and last week I managed to take it all” Sergio admitted. Jenson bit into his neck, causing him to gasp,  
“Is it big, long, wide, does it stretch you, tell me” Jenson growled,  
“It’s the same size as the silver one you have” Sergio said  
“How long did it take you to take all of it?” Jenson asked,  
“Two weeks, I would treat myself to another couple of inches if I decided that I’d earned it, then when I managed to take it all I...I nearly cried, the pain of being stretched so tight and filled so much was...was...intoxicating. I left in me for over an hour, I couldn’t bear the thought of taking it out so soon” Sergio replied, Jenson nipped at his earlobe,  
“Would you like to take the silver dildo now? You’ve most certainly earned it today” Jenson murmured. Sergio turned to face him looking at him with pleading puppy-dog eyes,  
“Yes please” he said, with a catch in his voice,  
“Get on the bed, facing the mirrors, on your hands and knees I want you to watch as I fuck you with the dildo, see your own face as you come” Jenson demanded. Sergio did as he was told, he looked in the mirror, his eyes were blown and his lips swollen, he couldn’t wait for what was to come, he could see Jenson preparing the dildo, he watched as he came towards him and gasped as long slick fingers entered him and began preparing him. He watched open mouthed at the sight of the dildo being pushed slowly into him, several times Jenson had to remind him to breathe. Finally, it was all the way in, Sergio had tears falling down his face,  
“Gracias, Dios mío, gracias” he babbled.  
“Now, I want you to lie back against me and open your legs wide, tighten the muscles around the dildo to stop it slipping out” Jenson whispered, Sergio moved into position carefully, Jenson reached round his body, one hand gripped Sergio’s cock and the other the dildo, “don’t take your eyes off the mirror” Sergio nodded,  
“I promise” he said. Jenson slowly began to pull the dildo out of Sergio, who whined with disappointment then mewled with pleasure when it was pushed back into him. Jenson built up a steady rhythm, pulling on Sergio’s cock while fucking his ass with the dildo. Sergio had never known pleasure like it, there was no escaping what was happening, everywhere he looked there were images of him being fucked by Jenson’s dildo, if he closed his eyes Jenson would start whispering a filthy commentary in his ear. He was teetering on the brink of the biggest and most intense orgasm he’d ever had, with one sharp tug of his cock and the dildo rammed hard into his prostate, he cried out,  
“Madre de Dios cuida de mí” he sobbed.  
“Look in the mirror, watch yourself come” Jenson demanded, Sergio was just able to see his back arch off Jenson and the first load of cum splash onto his chest before lights flashed behind his eyes and the world went white.  
Sergio’s eyes fluttered open,  
“Welcome back” Jenson said, Sergio opened his eyes wider, he was in Jenson’s private bedroom on his bed, Jenson was leaning over and stroking his hair,  
“What happened?” Sergio asked,  
“Your orgasm was so intense that your brain shut down and you blacked out” Jenson replied. Sergio groaned in embarrassment,  
“I’m sorry” he said,  
“Don’t be, it happens a lot” Jenson replied. Sergio struggled to sit up but Jenson gently pushed him back down,  
“No, you need to rest” he said firmly,  
“But...” Sergio started,  
“No buts, you’re going to stay here tonight, so budge up and let me get into bed” Jenson said. Sergio moved over so Jenson could get in, he laid down and wrapped his arms around Sergio,  
“You are incredible my darling boy, you really are” Jenson said as he kissed the top of Sergio’s head.

Friday evening and Jenson and Sergio were sitting in the local cafe sharing a plate of chips,  
“Well that was a strange week” Jenson dipped his chip in ketchup “who would have guessed Paul would become personal concubine to an Indian billionaire,” he said. Sergio nodded,  
“It’s where he went most weekends, Nico told me that he’s really happy,” he said,  
“What about Nico, what’s he going to do now he’s out of work” Jenson asked. Sergio grinned,  
“Paul left him the apartment and his client list, he’s going into business for himself” he replied, Jenson spluttered on his chip,  
“Seriously?” Sergio nodded “well good luck to him” he said,  
“Paul’s clients know him well anyway, he would often join in when Heikki wasn’t available, one of them insisted on watching Nico and Vitaly rather than Paul and Heikki, something about ‘Rough Trade’” he said, Jenson laughed,  
“You maid’s seem to be getting more than your fair share these days”, Jenson remarked, Sergio blushed,  
“I found him a maid, my friend Esteban, he’s from Mexico too, Nico will like him” Sergio replied as he licked his lips suggestively.  
“If he’s anything like you Nico’s clients will be more than satisfied” Sergio blushed again “and talking of customer satisfaction, Felipe’s insisted on you joining in next week’s lesson, if you don’t mind” Jenson said, Sergio thought carefully, the session with Felipe and what happened afterwards had really opened his eyes to the pleasures of the flesh. The other maids talked about all the times they’d joined in on the action when needs dictated, Sergio had always longed to join in but never quite had the nerve, ‘till now, he nodded,  
“I’d like to, I really enjoyed it,” he admitted. Jenson grinned,  
“Good lad, I think Felipe’s really impressed with you, not only does he want you involved with next week’s lesson he wants another cock sucking session with the two of us” Sergio’s eyes widened. “He’s taken to it like a duck to water, which should make the next few lessons a lot easier,” Jenson said as he dunked another chip in ketchup.  
“What’s next week’s Lesson?” Sergio asked as he drank his tea, Jenson grinned diabolically  
“One that you have firsthand experience in, he needs to get used to having his ass filled, soooo...” he started, Sergio gasped,  
“Dildos, oh yes I want to be part of that lesson” he said,  
“I thought you would, do you want to join in a bit more? Several of my clients have expressed an interest in you, especially Mr Domenicalli; he really has it bad for you. If you play your cards right you could become the private concubine of an Italian businessman” Jenson said with a chuckle, Sergio laughed,  
“I don’t think I could, I’m too used to working for a living, I don’t think I could become someone’s pampered pet, every week he asks me to go and work for him but I can’t, I like things the way they are” he replied.  
“So if any of my clients wanted you to join in, would be ok with it?” Jenson asked,  
“Yes I would” Sergio replied  
“And anything involving dildos” Jenson said with a wink, Sergio laughed  
“Si” he replied.  
“We’ll talk more about this on Monday when we draw up a new price list for the new services on offer, right” Sergio nodded “have you heard anymore about why Jessica was suddenly transferred to the Highlands, you said that Kimi had been looking more smug than usual” Jenson asked. Sergio leaned forward and dropped his voice,  
“All I know is that Romain said that Señorita Ann came to see him by herself one day, she was very upset, the next day he made an appointment to see Commissioner Todt,” Jenson’s eyes widened, Todt was head of the Met, whatever Jessica had done to Ann, it hadn’t gone down well with Kimi. “Anyway, Romain said that Kimi printed some photographs from the computer before he went to see Commissioner Todt, according to Dan there was trouble brewing at the Red Bull Sports Bar. Señorita Jessica had a big argument with Señor Newey over something, next thing the building inspectors were all over the Red Bull, something about ‘Irregularities in the Designs’, copyright infringement or something anyway it would have caused big trouble for Señor Horner and Señor Newey if they were arrested” Sergio whispered,  
“And for Ann’s hubby” Jenson replied, Sergio nodded,  
“I’m guessing Ann pleaded with Señorita Jessica to drop this vendetta against the Red Bull but she wouldn’t” Sergio said,  
“So Ann goes to the one person she knows has the dirt on Jess” Sergio nodded “well I’m not going to lose any sleep over Jessica being stuck in the middle of nowhere” Jenson said as he finished his tea.  
“And Señorita Ann is retiring and becoming the Red Bull’s head of security, I did promise we’d still be extra discreet with Señor Horner” Sergio said, Jenson nodded,  
“That’s fine, Ann was always good to us and her Mark is a nice bloke, I’ve met him once or twice” Jenson replied and he stood up and left some money on the table.  
“What have you got planned for the weekend?” Sergio asked,  
“Going out for a meal with Sebastian, Michael and Kimi on Saturday and catching up with the TV on Sunday, you” Jenson replied,  
“I’m meeting the other maids tomorrow for coffee then painting my kitchen on Sunday”. They left the cafe, “see you on Monday, what do you need me to bring in” Sergio said  
“Just the usual, bread, milk and tissues” Jenson replied as he waved and walked away.


End file.
